Tenchi Muyo! Tenchi comes out
by Chaosfox434th
Summary: Tenchi returns home from college with plans to reveal to the girls who it is he loves. But the Tenchi that returns isn't the same as the one that left years before. I gave this a rating of m because some of the later chapters will contain language only suitable for mature people.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic it takes place in the official continuity which consists of the three Tenchi Muyo! shows, Ryo-Ohki, GXP, and The War On Geminar. This takes place a few years after the events of GXP.

Here is a bit of background Information on some events of fic's storyline that happen between GXP and the start of this story. Shortly after Seina's wedding Ayeka and Ryoko start trying the hardest out of all the women to get Tenchi to pick which one of the girls in the house he loves the most and will become his wife. At first he is patient and puts up with the girls antics all the while asking them to stop pestering him constantly so he can think clearly and make his decision. Despite his request they keep it up and after a couple of months Tenchi gets fed up with it all and tells them that he is leaving to attend a college in the United States for a few years and that when he comes back from school he will inform the girls of whom he wishes to spent his life with. This story starts as Tenchi is returning to Japan from the US for the summer three years after first leaving. (What happens between when he leaves for the US and where this story picks up will be told in a prequel to this one.)

On to the story

Friday 0230 hours, Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean

Tenchi is awaken by a sudden jolt as the aircraft he is traveling in back to Japan hits a small patch of turbulence. Opening his eyes he checks his watch. *Only 2 and ½ hours till we land seeing as I have been asleep for the last 9 hours I will just stay up for the rest of the flight.* Tenchi thinks to himself. He starts to get deep in thought thinking about everything that happened to him over the past couple years and what his plans are for the next couple of weeks once he arrives home when he feels someone nudging his arm.

"What is it Sam?" Tenchi says.

"You must be excited to be returning home even if it is only for the summer. When are you going to reveal to those girls at your place who it is you love out of all of them?" Replies Sam, Tenchi's closest friend from the US.

"Saturday night will be the time there is going to be a full moon and it is supposed to be a clear night so what better time then tomorrow night?"

"Yeah your right about that Tenchi. I can't believe it took you so long to decide whom your heart belongs to."

"I made up my mind many months before I left home it's just with Ryoko and Ayeka constantly fighting over me, I didn't' think they would take my decision very well. Because of what read in the letters from home I just decided it is finally time to make my decision known."

"I do remember you saying that in one of your letters from Washu that while you have been over in the states that everyone has really started to get along nicely."

"Sam if you don't mind I have somethings I have to go over in my head concerning my plans for tomorrow night. Can anything else you might want to discuss wait till the drive from Tokyo to my grandfather's shrine in Okayama?"

"Sure thing Tenchi."

With the conversation over Tenchi leans back in his seat of the almost silent aircraft the only noise coming from the four Pratt & Whitney turbofan engines and snoring from a few of the closest passengers. Closing his eyes he concentrates on the details of his plans for the next evening going over them repeatedly for the rest of the flight.

4 hours later, a road leading south from Tokyo

"Angel how about putting in a cd? We could do with some music it is going to be a long drive to my grandfathers shrine and my home."

"Sure Tenchi. Anyone want to listen to anything in particular?"

"How about that Linkin Park cd I bought before we left the states?" Turq responds.

"Any objections to that CD?" Hearing no objections to the question Angel puts the CD in the stereo system.

"Tenchi it was really nice of your uncle to let us have this van." Says Sam.

"The van actually is mine. My dad and step-mom bought this for me before I left for the states. I just let my uncle use it while I was away."

After driving for most of the day Tenchi and his friends finally get Okayama and the city where his dad and stepmom live. Prefering to surprise the girls with his return the next morning Tenchi spends the rest of the afternoon and all evening with his friends at a bar just discussing what they plan on doing in Japan this summer and him going over his plans for informing the girls of his decision. After dropping off his buddies at there hotel Tenchi heads home not getting to the house until shortly after 0030 hours. After grabbing his luggage from the van Tenchi quietly enters the house. Before heading up to his room he looks up at the rafters in the living room to make sure Ryoko is asleep. After finding the ex-space pirate asleep on her rafter Tenchi quickly but silently makes his way up to his bedroom. Once inside the room he sets his bags down in the corner then collapses onto the bed and drifts off to sleep exhausted from a long day.

This concludes the first chapter of this story. I know it was a short chapter the next chapters will be longer. Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Through out this chapter and all the following chapters I have put the following (A/N #1) to mark any notes for anything said in the previous paragraph the notes themselves will be found at the end of the chapter with corresponding number for easy reference.

Saturday 0730, Masaki residence

Tenchi opens his eyes to the unmistakable sound and smells of Sasami making breakfast and everyone else going about their pre-breakfast chores. After using the bathroom he quietly makes his way downstairs to the foyer. Tenchi silently waits by the door that leads to the living room/dining room waiting for everyone to sit down to eat. Upon hearing Sasami call out that breakfast is ready and the sounds of everyone sitting down at the table Tenchi opens the door soundlessly and walks into the room and stops a few meters from the table. Just as he hoped the girls are too busy eating to notice him enter the room. To get their attention he clears his throat loudly and says "Good morning girls". At the sound of Tenchi's voice all six of the girls turn to look at him Sasami being the only one with food in her mouth nearly chokes on the piece of toast she was eating and in-between coughs says "Tenchi your home". "What is that weird outfit you're wearing?" Ayeka says "And what is that on your hip?" At Ayeka's second question Tenchi's hand moves to his right side and comes to rest on the plastic and metal handgrip of his military sidearm in it's holster strapped to his thigh.

"Damn, I knew I forgot to do something before coming down this morning" Tenchi mutters to himself pulling the weapon out and checking to make sure he didn't have a round chambered before returning it to the holster. Noticing the odd looks on the girls faces he says "I guess I have something's to explain don't I?" "Yes you do" replies all six females seated at the table. "What I am wearing is an U.S. Army uniform. I am part of a Special Forces team back in the US. I came over on a military transport which I had to be in uniform while on the flight. By the time I got home last night I was too tired to change out of my uniform. As for my sidearm my unit requires all members to be armed at all times and from a few things I went through have caused me to decide to openly carry my Mk. 23 in my holster whenever I can get away with it."

"Why didn't you mention anything about you joining the military in your letters home? If you got home last night why didn't you tell us you were home then?" Washu asks.

"I couldn't tell you that's why I didn't mention anything and when I got home I was exhausted and had planned to surprise you with my arrival while you all were sitting down for breakfast anyway." Tenchi replies.

"You definitely surprised us. You do look really good in that uniform. Sit there is more then enough food here." Says Noike.

"I'll get you a plate Tenchi" Sasami cheerfully says going into the kitchen to get him a plate.

"Thank you Sasami" Tenchi says taking the plate from her before sitting down at the head of the table with Ayeka and Ryoko seated on the right side of the table, Noike, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki on the left side and Washu at the other end of the table. After eating silently for a few minutes Ryoko speaks up. "So which one of us is the one you love Tenchi? You obviously had enough time to make up your mind and you did say before you left that when you came home you would tell us who it is that love and intend to marry. So who is it me or Ayeka?"

"The truth is I had made my decision years ago before I left. With the way you fought all the time I just was afraid that if I told you that you wouldn't take it too well and just couldn't didn't want to think of the emotional pain it might have caused me. I will be making my decision known by the end of the weekend so please don't pester me about it as I still have a few things to work on for when I do reveal my decision. I will also explain the full truth of it all to you when I reveal whom I love."

They all finished eating breakfast in silence, Tenchi going over his plans for tonight for probably the millionth time within the last few days and the girls all thinking about what Tenchi said. Just as Tenchi and the girls were finishing their meal there was a knock at the living door to the dock. Everyone looks towards the door to see five people standing there. "Hey guys come on in have a seat right there in the living room and I'll be right with you once I am done eating and getting the table cleared" Tenchi says to his American friends. Hearing Tenchi's inviting them to come in the five of them enter and the three females each take a spot on the couch while the two males half sit on the couches arm rests. "Tenchi are they friends of yours from college?" Mihoshi asks picking up her dishes from breakfast. "They are the other members of the team I am assigned to I'll introduce them to all of you once we are done clearing the table" replies Tenchi picking up his dishes and a few that had food on them.

After the table was finished being cleared and the dishes done and put away everyone takes a seat around the coffee table in front of the couch. "I guess it is time for some introductions. The one here on the left side of the couch is Corporal Tyrone Christian, my team's radio operator." Tenchi says gesturing to a five foot ten black male with an average body build and a handsome youthful face that makes him look no more than sixteen but with tough brown eyes of someone that has seen his fair share of tough fighting and a shaved head. "To his right is Corporal Turquoise Williams, our machine gunner." he says gesturing to the five foot nine black female with black shoulder length hair tied up in a bun who looks more like a super model then a soldier except for the look of a warrior in her golden-brown eyes. "In the middle is Sergeant Angelica Martinez, the team's designated marksman and second in command." Tenchi says with a hand directed at a five foot ten beautiful brunette Hispanic female with a cold look in her amber eyes. "Next is Specialist Samantha Matthews, our explosives expert." A five foot eight Caucasian blond haired female that looks more like a gymnast then a soldier looks up from the M57 firing device she was playing with to reveal steel grey eyes almost devoid of emotion nodding to everyone seated at the table at the mention of her name. "Last but not least is Specialist Darien Steele, the team's grenadier." Tenchi says gesturing to the five foot nine Caucasian male with the body of a runner and a warm inviting face and the hard green eyes of a professional soldier. "Tenchi you didn't say that any of them is the leader of the team. Does that mean you're the leader of" Ayeka begins to say before Tenchi politely cuts her off "Yes Ayeka I am the team's leader, I hold the rank of 2nd Lieutenant. As for how I got my position and was assigned the team I can't tell you so please don't ask me. My friends already know who you girls are as I have shown them the pictures of each of you that I keep in my wallet."

"Sir don't you think we should go up to the shrine to let you grandfather know your home and to introduce us to him? I am sure you ladies have a lot questions for the lieutenant, there will be plenty of time for catching up later as we are here in Japan for the summer." Darien says.

"All right team head outside now we are going to head up to the shrine" Tenchi orders while heading outside. Once outside he starts giving more orders to the team."Team Fall In, Right Face, Forward March, Route Step March" with the last command Tenchi guides the team up the stairs to the shrine where he falls them out and walks them over to the shrine office. Inside the office Tenchi's grandfather was sitting on a cushion on the floor talking with his wife. (A/N #1)

"Seina and his wives have been doing quite well with their pirate hunting duties. The few smart ones they encounter surrender once they find out who they are dealing with and the dumb ones usually don't live long enough to realize their mistake in attacking the Kamadake II. Yosho have you thought of trying to get Tenchi to join the GP?" Airi says.

"No Airi he is an adult he can make his own decisions after all. I haven't talked to him since he left Japan and went to America for college. He has sent letters but he never calls and never gave us a number to reach him at. I admit I am a little concerned about" Katsuhito says before he is interrupted by a knock on the door. "I am busy please comeback in half an hour."

"Grandfather it's me, Tenchi." Comes the reply from outside. At hearing his grandson's voice Katsuhito gets up and goes over opening the door to see Tenchi standing there in his uniform. He stands there just starring at his grandson in disbelief at seeing him in military uniform. Tenchi's voice brings him out of his slight trance. "These are my friends from America, on the right there is" Tenchi says, as he begins gesturing to each of his team introducing each of them as he points at them. "Team these are my grandparents Katsuhito and Airi Masaki" Tenchi says gesturing to his grandparents.

"It is nice to meet the lieutenant's family" says the team in unison.

"Tenchi what is it you do in the military?" Airi asks.

"Well I can't tell you exactly what I do grandma. What I can tell you is that I am part of a U.S. Army special forces team comprised of me and my friends here" He replies.

At hearing Tenchi call her grandma, Airi gets in his face with an angry look on her face and says "I Am Not A Grandma! We agreed that you would call me Miss Airi!" Tenchi shows that he is not afraid of her by standing there at parade rest, eyes fixed on a spot on the wall directly behind her. Seeing her grandson stand there not intimidated by her actions she takes a step back and quickly thinks of another course of action to get him to never forget to call her Ms. Airi. Not even 20 seconds after her taking a step back and beginning to think Tenchi silently disappears from right in front of her causing both her and Katsuhito to look around in shock at his disappearance. After a minute Tenchi reappears two feet off the ground standing in front of his team.

Before either Airi or Yosho can say anything Angel speaks up "Ma'am, Sir I know that it is a rule of your family that people of earth are not allowed to know the truth about your identities of your family and that your grandson should not have let us know who he really is and what he can do. But the thing is we would never tell anybody else the truth of the Lieutenant's identity as he showed a lot of trust in us as both his friends and his team in telling us his that secret, we would die before ever betraying his trust in us. Right team?" "Hooah" is the response she gets from the other members of the team. (A/N #2)

"Tenchi exactly how much do your friends know?" Yosho asks.

"A lot like what my powers are, some general information about the girls and our family, and a much about the events of my life that have led me to where I am now in life and a bit of what I think the future holds for me." Tenchi replies.

"What do you think the future has in store for you?" Airi asks.

"Well first would be to get married and start a family, next will be to finish my required service commitment for my unit, after that I don't know maybe go off into space for some time I'll cross that bridge when I get to it" was the reply.

"Are you saying that you've decided to marry one of the girls or did you find someone in the US?" Yosho asks.

"I will let you know the answer to that question at dinner tomorrow. I am going to show my friends around the shrine grounds a bit." Tenchi says to his grandfather. To his team he says "Go wait over by the path over there I'll be over in a minute to show you around."

"Grandfather, grandmother I have something to show you real quick." Tenchi says. After standing there for a few seconds before three symbols appear on Tenchi's forehead and ten Light Hawk Wings materialize in front of him. Next he reaches into his pocket pulling out blue gems the same size as Ryoko's. Holding the gems in his right hand both the three symbols and the three gems begin to glow a bright light blue. What happens next surprises his grandparents the most as the ten wings merge into three glowing pure white orbs that start transferring their energy into the gems Tenchi is holding. After two minutes the orbs disappear and Tenchi collapses to one knee breathing heavily and sweating a little.

"Tenchi what did you just do?" Yosho asks.

"I compressed the energy of my wings into these gems. I don't know how powerful they are, I will have Washu check them later. Please don't tell the girls about any of this I will when the time is right." With that Tenchi goes with his friends and shows them around.

1030 Hours, Ryoko's Cave

"So this is the cave your grandfather imprisoned Ryoko in centuries ago?" Darien asks

"Yes kinda impressive isn't it. The first time I was down here I was terrified when she started to awaken. I nearly shit myself out of fright." Tenchi replies. After studying the cave for several minutes tenchi and his friends leave and head to the tree Funaho, Yosho's royal tree.

"This tree is just amazing, it is hard to imagine that this was the computer and power unit of a powerful spaceship" says Tyrone admiring the tree that was the heart and bran of Yosho's tree-ship.

"Sir what are you going to do with those gems you created anyway?" asks Angel.

"I am going to give Ryolo back her gems and in their place on The Sword Tenchi I am going put the ones I made" Tenchi replies. "I will have Washu check them to see how much power they actually hold before I do that."

Just then Lady Tokimi appears in front of Tenchi and says "That was an impressive display you put on back at the shrine. Let me see those gems please." Holding her hand out to him Tenchi hands the gems over to her somewhat reluctantly. Closing her eyes for a few seconds she senses the power of the gems. "These gems are more powerful then the ones the Washu created before descending into this dimension. I won't tell my sister about any of these as I will love to see the look on my sisters faces when you tell them about this. What do you plan on doing with these?" She asks hand him back the gems.

"I am going to replace Ryoko's gems on my grandfather sword with my gems so as to support his tree. I am sure that as long as Funaho continues to get power to sustain it the tree won't fully take root and might be able to be put back in a ship someday." Tenchi tells her putting the gems back in his pocket.

"I will leave you and your friends to your plans Tenchi as I have a few things I came to talk to Washu about." Tokimi says disappearing.

1830 Hours, The Bathhouse

"That was some intense training with the swords. I think we'll be sore in the morning from that" Darien says.

"Can't help but agree with you there. Angel you ok you took quite a tumble down the hill?" Turquoise asks.

"I wouldn't have fallen if Tenchi didn't hit me on the ass so hard with that bokken. I am going to be sore for a couple hours because of that." Angel says rubbing her butt.

"You getting hit was your own fault. You attacked in a way that left you open for that counter-attack of mine. And your falling was because you didn't maintain proper foot placement." Tenchi says while writing something on his waterproof notepad. "Good thing I told the girls not to come in while we're in here right now."

"I doubt Ayeka or Ryoko would take seeing us all here naked very well." Tyrone chimes in.

"A few years ago I don't think I would have believed that I could sit next to these three extremely attractive women without us having clothes on and not be aroused by them." Darien says.

"Same here" Tyrone agrees.

"Are you trying to be a kiss ass?"The three females ask.

"No. What I am saying is that while you three are very attractive we aren't attracted to you." Replies Darien.

"Let's keep it that way as intra unit relationships are not only against regulations but also very unprofessional for soldiers such as us." Tenchi says putting down his notepad and picking up his glass of rum and coke. Taking a drink from the glass he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Seeing Tenchi with his eyes closed Turquoise grabs the notepad beside him. Taking a spot on the otherside of the pool she says "Let's see what the Lt wrote in here." It being a new one she opens it to the first page and begins reading aloud. "I can not hide how I feel about you any longer. I want you to know how I feel before I tell everyone else meet me at the tree Funaho tonight at midnight. Your Love, Tenchi"

Tenchi suddenly opens his eyes and teleports next to Turquoise snatching the pad out of her hands before teleporting over to the dressing room. "Dinner should be ready in about fifteen minutes I suggest you get out and get dressed soon. I am going on in to transfer this note to some regular paper. See you all at dinner." He says heading in to get dressed.

One hour later

"That meal was delicious as always Sasami and Noike. I have something to do upstairs real quick I'll be right back down in a minute." Tenchi says heading upstairs.

"You five staying down in the city while your in Japan?" Ryoko asks.

"Only last night did we stay in a hotel, the rest of the summer we are going to be staying here. Tenchi said it would be fine, his grandfather also said we could stay." Angel says.

"You Can't Stay Here There Isn't Room For Any Of You!" Ayeka says raising her voice a bit.

"Relax Ma'am. It's not like any of you have to share your rooms with us, we will be sleeping down here and that common area outside Tenchi's room. You don't have to worry about me or the other two girls trying to come between Tenchi and you. He is a friend nothing more besides it would be very unprofessional of us to have that sort of involvement with Tenchi plus it is against our units regulations for members of the unit to have any sort of relationship with other members of the unit regardless of rank and because he is an officer and we are enlisted-men we couldn't date him even if we wanted to because that is considered fraternization under the Uniform Code Of Military Justice." Angel comments back. (A/N #3)

"What you all talking about down here?" Tenchi says coming down the stairs.

"I was just telling the girls that you are allowing us to stay here for the summer. Ayeka doesn't seem to be too happy about it though." Replies Angel.

"I figured someone would have a problem with you all staying here" Tenchi says to his team. To the girls of the house he says "I know you won't like it but my friends are staying here, they are going to help out with the chores and even cover the extra food costs." To everyone he asks "How about we watch something for a bit before bed?"

"Let's watch those Three Stooges DVD's you bought" Replies Darien

"Good idea I could do with a good laugh. Be right back I have to go get them from my bags upstairs." Tenchi says heading up to get the DVD's.

About two hours later.

"I am getting a tired I think I am going to hit the rack. Before I go up here are the sleeping assignments for you team. Samantha, Turquoise you'll sleep down here in the living room. Darien, Tyrone you'll be just up the stairs there in that common area. And Angel you'll be sleeping in the common area just outside my room. Any questions from you five?" Tenchi says/asks getting no response to his question he replies "Good I'll see you all in the morning good night girls, good night team." Everyone else says all at once "Good night Tenchi."

2350 Hours, the Tree Funaho

Tenchi sits hidden in a bush waiting. After a minute he sees a figure with long hair walking up the path from the house to the tree. Another minute passes before a second figure with hair tied up in a ponytail appears walking from down the path not long after it arrives at the tree a third figure with spiky hair appears next to the tree and the other two figures.

"What are the two of you doing here?" asks the third person.

"I got a note from Tenchi telling me to meet him here. What are you doing here? Come to spy on me and Tenchi?" The first one asks.

"Don't lie you must have seen the note Tenchi wrote to me and came here to spy on us" Replies the third one with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Why would Tenchi write both of you a note telling you to come up here if he wrote me one?" the second one asks.

Standing up and walking towards the tree Tenchi says "I see you girls got the notes I wrote to you."

"Mihoshi, Ryoko may I see the notes he gave you please?" Ayeka asks. With slight reluctance they hand her the notes. After reading all three of the notes Tenchi wrote she asks him. "Why did you write the same note for each of us you know you can only pick one of us to marry?"

"I can't do that Ayeka. I love all three of you correction I am in love with you three. It is because of my love for you I can't pick one of you, what I meant was I can't pick just one of you because I know choosing one of you would hurt the others and I just can't do that. I know that I can't legally marry more then one person on Earth. But I love you so much I just can't imagine spending the rest my life without you."Tenchi says to them. Pulling a velvet box from his pocket he gets down on one knee opening the box to reveal three rings each with a single diamond surrounded by a stone the same color as the eyes the ring is meant for, Rubies for Ayeka, Sapphires for Mihoshi and Amber for Ryoko, kneeling in front the girls he holds the box up and asks "Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi will make me one happy man and do me the honor of spending the rest of your lives by my side as my wives?"

Thinking for a few minutes about Tenchi's proposal Ayeka and Ryoko finally realize what he meant at breakfast about why he could not let them know before he left because he had chosen not just one of them but all of them. Ayeka is the first to speak. "I think I can share Tenchi with the two of you if you are willing to share him with me" she says to Ryoko and Mihoshi.

"If this is what it takes to make Tenchi happy I am willing to try. What about you Mihoshi?" Ryoko asks.

"If this is the only way to have Tenchi I will try too." Replies Mihoshi.

All three girls say at the same time "Yes we'll marry you Tenchi. We love you."

"You have just made me the happiest man in the world just now." Tenchi tells them. Getting up from his knee he takes Ayeka's ring out of the box places it on her finger then pulls her in close to him and gives her a long passionate kiss on the lips then he does the same to Ryoko and Then Mihoshi. "Let's wait till dinner Tomorrow night to reveal our engagement I plan on making a really special dinner to celebrate. It's such a beautiful night let's just sit here and enjoy the night sky for a little bit before we head back to the house." He says sitting down Funaho's trunk.

"OK Tenchi" The girls say sitting down with Tenchi, Ayeka on his right her head on his shoulder, Ryoko on his left her head on his other shoulder and Mihoshi in-between his legs her back against his chest. After only ten minutes the four of them drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces as thoughts of the road ahead of them cycle through their minds.

That concludes chapter 2 below you will find the authors notes I made for this chapter. Don't forget to Rate and Review.

Authors note #1

Of the drill commands Tenchi uses in the corresponding paragraph Route Step is probably the only one most people never hear. Route step is a marching command where everyone in the formation doesn't need to be in step with each other mostly it is used for long marches or when crossing a bridge. wiki/Drill_commands

Authors note #2

Hooah is something anyone that has been in the US Army knows all too well. Two of the ways it is used is to motivate the soldiers of a unit it as a response meaning you acknowledge an order given. wiki/Hooah here is a video for those that don't know what it sounds like watch?v=nY68OU9TDX8

Authors note #3

The Uniform Code of Military Justice or UCMJ are the rules that all personnel of the United States Armed Forces have to follow. The one mentioned here is the fraternization policy which is part of Article 134. wiki/Uniform_Code_of_Military_Justice wiki/Fraternization


	3. Chapter 3

0530 hours, The Royal Tree Funaho.

With the sun still low below the horizon two female figures dressed in pure white gowns appear at the edge of the pond that has Funaho at the center. After looking around to make sure no one else is around the two women walk across the rocks in the pond to the base of the tree. Standing at Tenchi's feet one of the females says to the other. "Well sister at last we have finally located him." The other one asks "Should we wake him and tell him who we are?"

"No waking him would mean also waking his friends as well'

"They are not his friends they are his fiancés. Notice the engagement ring they each are wearing. Maybe we should let them know too."

"Even given that they are going to be his wives we need to let him know first. We will just have to wait till we can talk to him alone. It will not be easy to get him alone but we must be patient little sister."

"You are right about that. Goodbye big brother we will be back." With that both females disappear as silently as the appeared. Stirring slightly Tenchi opens his eyes and looks around trying to look around the three beautiful women laying next and on top of him. In a sleepy voice Ayeka asks "Tenchi is something wrong?"

"I thought I heard two voices just now" he replies. Looking at his watch Tenchi wakes Mihoshi and Ryoko up. "We should get back to the house before everyone wakes up. Also hide your rings just for today. We'll reveal our engagement tonight at dinner I have a special meal planned for tonight. Can you act like none of this happened till then?" They nod in reply. "Ok let's head back." Silently the four of them head back to the house. After making sure no one else is up the girls head back to their rooms while Tenchi gets a drink from the kitchen. Silently heading upstairs Tenchi is about to open his bedroom door when Angel's voice comes from behind asking "So who did you give that note to yesterday?" "You'll find out tonight at dinner along with everyone else" comes Tenchi's reply heading into his room.

2 hours later, Masaki residence dining room

"Sasami I am going to make dinner tonight. I have a special dinner planned because I will be making important announcement tonight" Tenchi says.

"So you are going to reveal to us tonight who it is you love and intend to marry?" Noike asks.

"Yes tonight is the night I reveal whom of you girls I want to spend the rest of my life with" Tenchi replies. "I do have to get a few things I have to get in town for the meal. Angel will you come with me to help the shopping?"

"Sure Tenchi. Is there any particular reason why you want me to go with you?"

"No reason, I just want you to come into town with me that's all. After breakfast is done and everything is cleaned up we'll head off to do the shopping."

After everyone is finished breakfast and all the dishes and the table are cleaned up Tenchi and Angel get into his van and head into town. "Angel I did have a reason for having you come along. I actually have something I need to ask you."

"What is it you have to ask me Tenchi?"

"I know this would be a little unorthodox but would you be my best man when I get married?"

"I would be honored to be your best man. Don't get me wrong but why pick me instead of Darien or Tyrone?"

"I picked you because I am closer to you then to them. Those two will be groomsmen. We're here I just want to make a quick call before we go in." Pulling his phone from his pocket Tenchi goes through his contacts and selects the one he was looking for. After ringing a few times the phone is picked up and a female voice answers "Masaki residence."

"Rea it's me, Tenchi. How are you, Kenshi and dad doing?"

"I am doing fine so is your dad and your brother us doing great he'll be four in two months."

"That's nice to hear. Is dad there I wanted to ask him something?"

"No your father isn't here he went to the store to get something's for lunch. What did you want to ask him?"

"I am home for the summer and I just wanted to know if you, him and Kenshi could come up to the housee for dinner because I have a special announcement to make tonight."

"We'll be there Tenchi. Tenyo is visiting us so she'll come along too."

"Dinner will be at seven see the four of you then. Please wear something nice this is going to be really special tonight."

"Ok Tenchi see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye Rea see you tonight." Hanging up Tenchi puts the phone in his pocket then gets out of the van. Heading into the store Angel asks Tenchi "You just said four of you who is the fourth person coming with your dad and step mom?"

"My sister Tenyo will be there with them." He replies to Angel's question. Seeing Seina's mom he greets her "Hello Mrs. Yamada how are you today?"

"Hello Tenchi. I am doing fine. You look like you're doing fine yourself. Who is this with you?" Mrs. Yamada replies.

"Ma'am I am Angelica Martinez, you can call me Angel. I am a good friend of Tenchi's." Angel replies.

"Nice to meet you Angel. If the two of you need any help finding anything don't be afraid to ask."

"I don't think we'll need any help but if we do we'll ask. Next time you talk to Seina please have him call my house I would like to talk to him." Tenchi says.

"I'll be sure to tell him."

Thank you Mrs. Yamada. We got to get this shopping done bye."

"Bye Tenchi, bye Angel. Hope you find everything you need." With that Tenchi and Angel go around the store getting the things Tenchi needs for dinner.

Meanwhile at Tenchi's dad's house.

"Rea we're back" Nobuyuki says entering the house followed by Tenyo and Kenshi. After putting the groceries in the kitchen he enters the living room. Before he can sit down Rea says to him "Tenchi called while you were out. We are going to eat dinner up at his house tonight. He has some special announcement he is going to make."

"Maybe he finally has chosen which of the girls holds his heart." Nobuyuki comments.

"Maybe dad but it might not be that we'll just have to wait till dinner tonight to find out." Replies Tenyo.

"Your right. Hopefully it is that he is ready to settle down and start a family of his own and his announcement is who he is going to marry." Nobuyuki says. "When did Tenchi say dinner was going to be?"

"He said dinner will be at seven. He also said he wants us to dress in some nice clothes tonight. Maybe he has made a decision as to who he is going to marry but it might be something else." Rea responds.

1200 hours, Masaki residence

With the shopping done and all the morning chores completed everyone is enjoying a nice lunch. Ayeka notices Tenchi look around with a puzzled look on his face and asks "Is something wrong Tenchi?"

"I just heard someone call my name but the voice didn't sound like anyone in the room." Replies Tenchi. "No one else heard the voice did they?" Everyone just shakes their head no.

*Tenchi.* He hears the voice say his name again. "There it is again." He says at hearing the voice.

A little concerned Angel asks Washu "Can you run a scan on Tenchi or something to find out if something is wrong. Tenchi has said that you are the greatest scientific genius in the universe so it should be no problem for you to find out if something is wrong with him. Before any of you say anything me and the rest of the team swore never to tell anyone else what he has told us about not only himself but who each of you girls are. We would die before betraying his trust in us."

As asked Washu produces her holotop and a weird helmet that she puts on Tenchi's head before keying in a few commands on the computer. After a couple of minutes she says to him "You really are hearing that voice Tenchi. Whoever the voice belongs to is talking directly to you through a mental link like the one I share with Ryoko. I don't know who could be linked to you. All I can tell you is this persons thoughts are be broadcast on the same wavelenth as your own. All you should need to do to talk back is to direct thoughts of what you want to say down the link."

Closing his eyes Tenchi concentrates on what he wants to say and sending it done the link to the owner of the voice. *Who are you? How do you know my name?* he mentally says.

*I can't tell you right now. My sister and I wish to speak with you in person. We will explain everything to you then.* the voice replies.

*Are you and your sister the voices I heard this morning?*

*Yes Tenchi we are.*

*If you need to talk to me in person then come to my house at the base of the hill from the shrine and you can tell me whatever it is you need to talk to me about.*

*I am afraid we can't do that Tenchi. We must speak with you and you alone no one else. Tonight at midnight come by your grandfather's tree and we can talk. And come alone Tenchi.* And with that Tenchi feels the link close. Opening his eyes he says "Whoever the person was that was just talking to me is she and her sister, want to talk to me in person. But they will only speak to me alone. They want me to go up to my grandfathers tree tonight at midnight."

"I will not let you go up there alone it could be a trap" Ryoko says

"Ryoko I must go alone. None of you have to worry I know how to take care of myself and besides I got grandfather's sword I can use to protect myself. Let's just finish lunch."

After everything from lunch is cleaned up and put away Tenchi begins working on preparing dinner for that night. It takes him much of the afternoon to prepare the meal the entire time he thinks of exactly what he plans to say at dinner. While he is working on the meal the rest of the household is in the living room asking his friends questions.

"Just what exactly did Tenchi tell you about us?" Noike asks.

"He didn't give us any real personal information about you. What he did tell us is who each of you are and a bit about how you all came into his life. He has also said that given a chance to change anything about the way his life turned out he wouldn't change a thing." Angel replies.

What exactly is it that Tenchi and the five of you do in the Army?" Ayeka asks.

"I am sorry Ma'am but we are not allowed to discuss what we do with any. I know you wouldn't tell anyone but rules are rules and we can't break them no matter what. Besides if Tenchi isn't going to tell you then we most definitely can't tell you." Replies Samantha.

"Has Tenchi mentioned anything to any of you about someday leaving the Earth?" Sasami asks.

"Yes he has discussed it with us once in a while. It not our place to say what decision he has come to about that subject as that is purely his decision on whether he will stay here or leave someday." Turquoise answers.

At around 1800 hours Tenchi asks from the kitchen for the room to be prepared for dinner. With the meal done cooking and just sitting out to cool a bit he goes up to his room to get changed for dinner while the girls of the house set the food out on the tables. Coming down into the room wearing his class A dress uniform Tenchi sees that everyone has arrived.(A/N #1)

"Sergeant Martinez, you and the rest of the rest of the team will sit at that table over there." Tenchi says gesturing to one of the tables. "Noike, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi. You'll sit at that table with me." He says gesturing to another table. "Everyone else will sit at that last table." Gesturing to the last table. "Let me say everthing I need to say before any of you ask any questions please. Let's all sit down and I will make the announcement that I need to make."

After everyone is seated at their tables Tenchi stands to speak. "As you all know I have a special announcement to make which is why I prepared this special meal tonight. Last night I had Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi meet me at grandfather's royal tree. I had them meet me there so I could propose to the three of them and they said yes. But they are not the only ones I want to marry. Noike and Sasami, if you are willing to share me with Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko I would like to have both of you as my wives as well. I know that legally I can't marry all five of you but I just can't choose just one of you because I know picking one of you would mean hurting the other and possibly driving them away which I just can't do as I am in love with all of you and can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. Sasami, Noike before either of you answer I want you both to know that I intend to marry Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko first and to be married to them for at least two years before I will wed either of you. I ask only because I want to know if you feel the same about me as I feel about you. I guess I should do this just like I did last night." He says getting down on one knee pulling a velvet box out of his pocket opening it to reveal two rings just like the ones he gave to the other three girls the only difference being the stones around the diamond, gray spinels for Noike's and pink sapphires for Sasami's. Holding the box out in front of him Tenchi asks "Noike, Sasami will when I am ready do me the honor of spending the rest of your lives by my side as my wives?"

Both Noike and Sasami at hearing Tenchi's proposal look at each other with a questioning look as if to ask if the other is willing to share him. After a few seconds they nod then look st the three others with the same look and also get a nod from the each of them. With the question among the females of the tanle answered both Noike of them turn to Tenvhi and with tears of joy in their eyes answer "Yes Tenchi we will marry you. If having to share you is what it takes to make you happy then we will do it because we love you to."

Standing with tears in his eye's Nobuyuki says "Tenchi I am so proud of you. I am sure your mother Kiyone would be proud that you found people you love and that love you too."

Clearing his throat slightly Yosho stands and says "I am proud of you too but I do hope you have given this whole thing alot of thought because you do know this is a really big decision your making that could have some serious consequences for you here on Earth."

"I know grandpa, I have given this a great deal of thought. I love these girls so much and this is the only way I could have all of them." Tenchi replies to his grandfather. "There are few more things planned but first we should eat before this meal I prepared gets cold. I spent all afternoon making this food." He says taking his seat and putting food on his plate. Everyone else starts taking food from the platters and they all begin to eat.

"That meal was delicious. You did a real good job on making it." Rea says to tenchi.

"She is right the meal was amazing. You are an amazing cook sir." Angel says in agreement.

Looking around the room Tenchi sees everyone nid in agreement at the two comments. "I am glad you all enjoyed the meal I put alot of work into it. Now that we are all done eating I will do the few other things I planned for tonight." Tenchi says. Standing and turning toward Ryoko he says "Ryoko please stand and close your eyes." Doing what Tenchi asked Ryoko stands and closes her eyes. Seeing her eyes closed Tenchi pulls his grandfather's sword from his pocket and points the hilt towards her closing his own eyes the gems begin to glow then disappear from the pommel of the sword to reappear on Ryoko with one appearing on her right wrist and the other on her neck. "Ryoko you can open you eye's now." Opening her eye's she sees that her gems are no longer on the sword. Seeing one of the gems on her wrist Ryoko puts a hand to her neck and feels the third gem there. Before she or anyone else can say anything Tenchi pulls his gems out. Holding them out in front of him the gems glow a bright loght blue before fading and reappearing on the pommel of the sword.

Washu asks "Tenchi where did those three gems come from?"

"I made them. They are similar to the ones you made but just a bit more powerful. I created them because I wanted to give Ryoko back her gems and I also wanted to give grandfather his sword back while still having power provided to his royal tree to keep it alive." Replies Tenchi. Walking over to his grandfather he holds the sword out for Yosho to take and says "This sword is yours and I want you to have it back."

"Tenchi you're the swords rightful owner now you keep it. I gave it to you and you need it more than I do." Yosho says

"No grandfather I no longer need the sword. Please take it back." Tenchi says placing the sword in front of his grandfather before walking to an open spot in the room. Turning to face everyone Tenchi closes his eyes for a few seconds opening his eyes ten light wings appear in front of him. Extinguishing the wings Tenchi begins to levitate before floating over to the windows and phasing through them the teleporting back into the room.

"Tenchi when did you discover thoese new abilities?" Ayeka asks.

"I found out about a year ago. It just took a bit of focus at first but now I can dp it all without even thinking about it. Does anyone else have anything to say about this evening?" Responds Tenchi.

"I am surprised at your decision Tenchi. I am happy to see you make a decision that makes you happy it just is surprising that you didn't pick just one of the girls." Tenyo says.

"Thank you sister. Like I said before dinner this was the only way for me to be truly happy and not hurt the girls." He responds to his sister. Turning to Washu Tenchi says "Washu I do love you it just is that I am not in love with you like the other girls. I really hope you take my decision badly. I want you to remain a part of my life because you are just as important to me as Ayeka, Mihoshi, Noike, Sasami and Ryoko are."

Washu Responds "Tenchi I would never leave you because I do love you too. Even before you made your decision known I knew that you weren't in love with me, I knew it even before you left for the US. I could see it in your eyes. I ever really wanted you Tenchi. I did everything to try to push Ryoko to be more open with you about how she feels about because seeing her happy is what would make me the happiest. Tenchi just how powerful are those gems you created?"

"The gems are more powerful than Ryoko's ones. And I am glad you are hurt by my decision Washu." He responds to her.

Standing Angel taps a knife against her glass. Once all eyes are on her she says "I propose a toast to Tenchi and his fiancés, may they have a long and happy marriage and one day be blessed with children to share their love with." Raising their glasses everyone else responds "To Tenchi and the Girls". After the tables were cleaned off and put away the real celebrating of Tenchi's decision began along with talk of the wedding plans.

0000 Hours, the Royal Tree Funaho

Tenchi walks up the path from the house towards the tree. Seeing to female figures standing under the tree he crosses the pond toward them. Standing a few feet away from them at the base of the tree they turn to look at him. In the moonlight Tenchi sees their faces clearly and a look of shock completely overtakes his face at seeing them.

That concludes Chapter three I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please do forget to Rate and Review. As for who those two mystery women are I will reveal that in the next chapter.

Author's Note #1

The Class A's are a dress uniform that has been used by the US Army. The uniform usually consists of a Coat, Trousers, a long or short sleeve shirt, a black tie, black dress shoes with black dress socks, a belt and buckle. wiki/Army_service_uniform#Green_Service_Uniform


End file.
